jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Idoling!!!
|image = 410px-Idoling!!!_-_Rodeo_Machine_promo.jpg |caption = Promoting Rodeo Machine (2015) |aka = アイドリング!!! |origin = |genre = J-Pop |years = 2006-2015 |label = Pony Canyon FUJIPACIFIC MUSIC INC. FLIGHT MASTER (2007-2008) |agency = Fuji Television |final = Tonooka Erica Yokoyama Rurika Kawamura Yui Sakai Hitomi Asahi Nao Miyake Hitomi Tachibana Yurika Okawa Ai Hashimoto Kaede Kurata Ruka Ojima Chika Takahashi Kurumi Ishida Karen Tamagawa Ramu Furuhashi Mayu Sekiya Mayu Hashimoto Ruka Sato Rena Sato Michaela Wako |formermen = Kobayashi Maia Koizumi Rumi Kato Sayaka Michelle Miki Eto Maria Takiguchi Mira Yazawa Erika Fonchi Morita Suzuka Nomoto Manami Endo Mai Goto Kaoru Kikuchi Ami Kiyoku Reia Nagano Serina Ito Yuuna }} (アイドリング!!!) was an idol group formed in 2006 by Fuji TV. They disbanded on October 31, 2015. Members Final Line-Up *Tonooka Erica (外岡えりか) *Yokoyama Rurika (横山ルリカ) *Kawamura Yui (河村唯) *Sakai Hitomi (酒井瞳) *Asahi Nao (朝日奈央) *Miyake Hitomi (三宅ひとみ) *Tachibana Yurika (橘ゆりか) *Okawa Ai (大川藍) *Hashimoto Kaede (橋本楓) *Kurata Ruka (倉田瑠夏) *Ojima Chika (尾島知佳) *Takahashi Kurumi (高橋胡桃) *Ishida Karen (石田佳蓮) *Tamagawa Ramu (玉川来夢) *Furuhashi Mayu (古橋舞悠) *Sekiya Mayu (関谷真由) *Hashimoto Ruka (橋本瑠果) *Sato Rena (佐藤麗奈) *Sato Michaela Wako (佐藤ミケーラ倭子) Members Left Prior to Disbandment *Kobayashi Maia (小林麻衣愛) *Koizumi Rumi (小泉瑠美) *Kato Sayaka (加藤沙耶香) *Michelle Miki (ミシェル未来) *Eto Maria (江渡万里彩) *Takiguchi Mira (滝口ミラ) *Yazawa Erika (谷澤恵里香) *Fonchi (フォンチー) *Morita Suzuka (森田涼花) *Nomoto Manami (野元愛) *Endo Mai (遠藤舞) *Goto Kaoru (後藤郁) *Kikuchi Ami (菊地亜美) *Kiyoku Reia (清久レイア) *Nagano Serina (長野せりな) *Ito Yuuna (伊藤祐奈) Discography Albums #2008.02.27 Daiji na Mono (だいじなもの) #2009.08.19 Petit-Petit #2010.03.03 SUNRISE (サンライズ) #2011.03.16 SISTERS #2014.01.08 GOLD EXPERIENCE #2015.03.18 Rodeo Machine (ロデオマシーン) Best Albums #2015.09.09 SINGLE COLLECTIONgu!!! (SINGLE COLLECTIONグ!!!) #2015.10.30 Idoling!!! Sotsugyou Album 2006-2015 (アイドリング!!! 卒業アルバム 2006-2015) Singles #2007.07.11 Ganbare Otome (Warai) / friend (ガンバレ乙女(笑)) #2008.01.23 Snow celebration / Moteki no Uta (モテ期のうた) #2008.07.16 Kokuhaku (告白) #2008.11.19 "Shokugyou: Idol." (「職業:アイドル。」) #2008.12.17 Hannin wa Anata Desu♡ / NA・GA・RA (犯人はあなたです / NA・GA・RA) (Furifuri Idoling!!! / Gizagiza Idoling!!!) #2009.01.07 Beta na Shitsuren ~Shibuya ni Furu Yuki~ / Haruka Naru Virgin Road (ベタな失恋～渋谷に降る雪～ / 遥かなるバージンロード) (Kyunkyun Idoling!!! / Banban Idoling!!!) #2009.04.29 baby blue #2009.07.22 Mujouken☆Koufuku (無条件☆幸福) #2009.12.02 Tenohira no Yuuki (手のひらの勇気) (Tokimeki Idoling!!!) #2009.12.16 Love Magic♡Fever (ラブマジック♡フィーバー) (Puyopuyo Idoling!!!) #2010.01.27 S.O.W. Sense of Wonder (S.O.W. センスオブワンダー) #2010.06.09 Me ni wa Aoba Yama Hototogisu Hatsukoi (目には青葉 山ほととぎす 初恋) #2010.08.04 Poolside Daisakusen (プールサイド大作戦; Battle of the Poolside) #2010.11.23 eve #2011.03.02 Yarakai Heart (やらかいはぁと) #2011.07.27 Don't think. Feel!!! #2012.01.18 MAMORE!!! #2012.08.08 One Up!!! / Ichigo Gyunyu (苺牛乳) #2013.02.13 Sakura Thank You (さくらサンキュー) #2013.08.07 Summer Lion (サマーライオン) #2013.11.13 Shout!!! (シャウト！！！) #2014.05.28 Kyupi♥ (キュピ♥) #2014.12.24 Yuki Usagi (ユキウサギ; Snow Bunny) #2015.07.15 Cheering You!!! Collaborations/Other *2007.09.26 Gachapin, Mukku to Idoling!!! - Ponkikki Medley 2007 (ポンキッキメドレー2007) *2009.04.01 AKBIdoling!!! - Chu Shiyouze! (チューしようぜ!) *2009.08.05 Itou Ichiro - DIVERSITY (#4 Itou Ichiro & Idoling!!! - Shoujo Fuantei) *2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (#2 EZ DO DANCE) DVDs / Bluray #2008.06.18 2007.12.15 Idoling!!! 1st Live "Motto Ganbare Otome (Warai)" at Shinagawa Stellar Ball (2007.12.15 アイドリング!!! 1st Live 「もっとガンバレ乙女(笑)」) #2008.06.18 2008.3.30 Idoling!!! 2nd Live "Daiji na Mono" at Shibuya AX (2008.3.30 アイドリング!!! 2nd Live 「だいじなもの」) #2008.10.31 Idoling!!! in Bouken'ou Final ~uRa no Ura Made Micchakungu!!!~ (アイドリング!!! in冒険王ファイナル ~uRaのウラまで密着ング!!!~) #2009.01.14 Idoling!!! 3rd LIVE Kimeru Nara Kono Natsussungu!!! 2008.07.05 at ZEPP TOKYO (アイドリング!!! 3rd LIVE 決めるならこの夏っスング!!! ) #2009.02.04 Idoling!!! in Ishigakijima ~Gravure Idol no DVD Ppoku Shitemimashitangu!!!~ (アイドリング!!! in 石垣島 ~グラビアアイドルのDVDっぽくしてみましたング!!!~) #2009.03.18 Idoling!!! in Ishigakijima ~Idol Ppokunai uRa no Bubun Momisechaungu!!!~ (アイドリング!!! in 石垣島 ~アイドルっぽくないuRaの部分もみせちゃうング!!!~) #2009.03.18 Idoling!!! MUSIC VIDEO COLLECTION 2007-2009 Sokosoko Tamattande Dashicchaimasungu!!! (アイドリング!!! MUSIC VIDEO COLLECTION 2007-2009 そこそこたまったんで出しちゃいますング!!!) #2009.06.24 Idoling!!! 4th Live Nanika ga Okoru Yokan ga...ngu!!! (アイドリング!!! 4thLIVE 何かが起こる予感が…ング!!!) #2009.07.01 Idoling!!! Sotsugyou Live Arata naru Tabidachingu!!! (アイドリング!!! 卒業ライブ 新たなる旅立ちング!!!) #2009.10.21 Idoling!!! in Odaiba Gasshuukoku ~uRa no Ura made Micchakung!!! (~2009年10月21日発売「アイドリング!!! in お台場合衆国～uRaのウラまで密着ング!!!～) #2009.11.18 Idoling!!! in Okinawa Manza Beah ~Gravure Idol no DVD Tte Koko Made Yaranainja...ngu!!!~ (アイドリング!!! in 沖縄 万座ビーチ ~グラビアアイドルのDVDって ここまでやらないんじゃ…ング!!!~) #2009.12.25 Idoling!!! Hachitama Live '09 SPRING (アイドリング!!! はちたまライブ) #2010.02.17 Idoling!!! in Okinawa Manza Beah ~Idol Ppoku Nai uRa no Bubun Made Matamata Misechaungu!!!~ (アイドリング!!! in 沖縄 万座ビーチ ~アイドルっぽくないuRaの部分まで またまた見せちゃうング!!!~) #2010.03.24 Yoshimoto Princess Theater Open Kinen Live 6DAYS Yoshimoto Shinkigeki with Idol (よしもとプリンセスシアター オープン記念ライブ6DAYS 吉本新喜劇withアイドル) (Idoling!!! x YGA) #2010.03.24 Yoshimoto Princess Theater Open Kinen Live 6DAYS Ninki Geinin vs Idol (よしもとプリンセスシアター オープン記念ライブ 6DAYS 人気芸人vsアイドル) (Idoling!!! x YGA) #2010.04.21 Idoling!!! 6th Live Ya! O!! Ng!!! (やーっ!おーっ!!ング!!!) #2010.05.19 Idoling!!! Hachitama Live Autumn to Christmas (アイドリング!!! はちたまライブ) #2010.07.07 Idoling!!! 7th Live "Jinsei = Shugyonaringu!!!" (アイドリング!!! 7thライブ 人生=修行ナリング!!!) #2010.09.01 Idoling!!! Hachitama Live '10 Winter & Audition (アイドリング!!! はちたまライブ) #2010.10.13 Idoling!!! in Okinawa Manza Beach 2010 Gravure Idol no DVD Ppoi Desu Kedo Karada wo Hatte Yattemasungu!!! (アイドリング!!! IN 沖縄 万座ビーチ2010 グラビアアイドルのDVDっぽいですけど 体を張ってやってますング!!!) #2010.11.17 Idoling!!! 8th Live Kono Kimochi wa Souda Areda Koi Nandeshoungu!!! (アイドリング!!! 8thライブ この気持ちは そうだ あれだ 恋なんでしょうング!!!) #2010.12.01 Idoling!!! in Okinawa Manza Beach 2010 Natsu ~Idol Ppokunai uRa no Ura no Ura Made Misechaungu!!! URAHHH!~ (アイドリング!!! in 沖縄万座ビーチ2010夏 ~アイドルっぽくないuRaのウラのウラまで 見せちゃうング!!!URAHHH!~) #2010.12.22 Shinahachi Live in Shinagawa Yoshimoto Princess Theater & Oosaka NGK (品はちライブin 品川よしもとプリンスシアター＆大阪NGK) (Idoling!!! x YGA) #2010.12.24 Idoling!!! 3Dngu de Blu-rayngu!!! (アイドリング!!! 3Dングでブルーレイング!!!) #2011.05.17 Idoling!!! 9th LIVE Bonnou no Kazu Dake Ai ga Aru! Oshougatsu evengu!!! (アイドリング!!! 9th LIVE ボンノウの数だけ愛がある!お正月eveング!!!) #2011.07.20 Fushigi no Kuni no Idoling!!! ~Sunda Hitomi de Itai Kara~ (不思議の国のアイドリング!!! ~澄んだ瞳でいたいから~) #2011.09.21 Idoling!!! Music Video Collection 2 2009-2011 (アイドリング!!!) #2011.11.16 Idoling!!! 10th LIVE Kangaeruna. Kanjiro! GO AHEADngu!!! (アイドリング!!! 10th LIVE かんがえるな。感じろ! GO AHEADング!!!) #2011.12.21 Guam Idoling!!! Gravure Idol no DVD Ppoku Guambattemasu Guam Dake Ningu!!! (グアムアイドリング!!! グラビアアイドルのDVDっぽくグアムばってます グアムだけにング!!!) #2012.01.27 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2011 Eco&Smile feat. Idoling!!! (アイドリング!!!) #2012.02.22 Shinahachi Live 2011 (品はちライブ2011) (Idoling!!! x YGA) #2012.02.24 Guam Idoling!!! Idol Ppokunai uRa no Ura mo Madamada Guambatte Misechau! Guam dake ningu!!! (グアムアイドリング!!! アイドルっぽくないuRaのウラもまだまだグアムばってみせちゃう! グアムだけにング!!!) #2012.04.18 Gekidan Idoling!!! First Performance Peron ~Tokusen Karubi 7nin Mae wo Peron~ (げきだんアイドリング!!! First Performance ペロン〜特撰カルビ7人前をペロン〜) #2012.06.06 Idoling!!! 11th Live ~Meccha Chikaizo! Big Eggngu!!!~ (アイドリング!!!11thライブ ~めっちゃ近いぞ!ビッグエッグング!!!~) #2012.07.18 Guamu Idoling!!! 3D Tobideru You ni Guambattemasu Guam Dake Ningu!!! (グアムアイドリング!!!3D　飛び出るようにグアムばってます　グアムだけにング!!!) #2012.11.21 Ishigaki Idoling!!! Gravure Idol no Blu-ray Ppoku Shitemimashitangu!!! Kimi to Ita Natsu (石垣アイドリング!!!グラビアアイドルのBlu-rayっぽくしてみましたング!!!君といた夏) #2012.12.19 Idoling!!! Hatsu da! Tour da!! ZEPPngu!!! special Contents Morita Suzuka Namida no Sotsugyou Live (アイドリング!!!初だ!ツアーだ!!ZEPPング!!! specialコンテンツ 森田涼花・涙の卒業ライブ) #2013.01.16 Ishigaki Idoling!!! 2012 Idol Ppokunai Ura no Ura mo Madamada Misechaungu!!! (石垣アイドリング!!!2012 アイドルっぽくないウラのウラもまだまだ見せちゃうング!!!) #2015.12.23 Idoling!!! 15th LIVE Ngu!!! Ngu!!! Matsuri da!!! ~Yoki Tokoro de Budokan gu!!! (アイドリング!!! 15th LIVE ング!!!ング!!!祭りだ!!! ～良きところで武道館グ!!!) International Discography Collaborations *2011.06.06 Martin Solveig - Smash (#7 Martin Solveig & Dragonette feat. Idoling!!! - Big in Japan) External Links * Fuji TV Official Website (Gone) * Pony Canyon Official Website (Gone) * Pony Canyon Profile (Gone) * Official Blog * Official imatsubu Category:Groups Category:2006 Debuts Category:Girl Groups Category:2015 Disbanded Category:2006 Group Formations Category:Idol Groups